The present invention relates to an exhaust device of an engine.
Conventionally, an exhaust-gas purifying device to purify exhaust gas is provided in an exhaust path of an automotive-vehicle engine, such as a diesel engine or a gasoline engine.
Further, EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation) in which a part of the exhaust gas which has passed through the exhaust-gas purifying device and been purified is recirculated to an intake system is adopted for preventing engine knocking or reducing nitrogen oxide NOx (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications 2004-176554 and 2012-031782, for example).
Herein, in a case where an EGR path is branched from a downstream side of the exhaust-gas purifying device, if this EGR path is branched from a cone portion or a flange which are continuous to a main exhaust path of a case of the exhaust-gas purifying device, there is a concern that the flow (ventilation) resistance may improperly increase because of interference of a flow of the exhaust gas flowing in the main exhaust path with a flow of the exhaust gas flowing toward the EGR path.